Azusa's seniors
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Azusa writes a diary entry. She writes about all her seniors in it and also the inner fillings she possesses about them. Not any adventure or weird problematic fanfic but a simple and completely normal one. Hope you enjoy it. And please review.


Hi everyone, My name is Azusa Nakano. I am a member of the light music club of Sakuragaoka. I am the youngest member of the light music club, and I joined this club after taking a liking to it. I fell in love with this club when I heard their performance during the school recital. Well, I am a guitarist of their band, and as a member I have a lot of responsibilities towards this club. I always try my best to improve myself and I hope that I have been able to assist this club in the various shows and concerts they have done in this school.

I would love to introduce the various members of our club. We are actually five in all, and we play as the music club of this school.

First there is our energetic, confident and the president of our band, Ritsu Tainaka. She is the drummer for our band. Her energetic countdown of 'one, two, one two three start' always drives me into a person, who is strong enough to perform. She a beautiful tomboy and I respect and love her, although, she can be pretty lazy at times. Often, she encourages us to do weird things, and I don't always like her ideas, but its true, she's mostly like the soul of our club. She always forgets to turn in our form and applications, and when she realises, she is always whacked for that. Well, to tell you the truth, without her, there will be no life in our band. There is a reason why she chose the drums. She hates using her fingers, and the guitar, bass and keaboard, all three have fingers to be used. Well, I find the reason pretty inconvenient. But she is very nice in playing the drum.

Then there's our shy and beautiful model-like bassist, Mio Akiyama. People sometimes mistake us for sisters because we are pretty much alike. She is kind, beautiful, skillful in the base, intelligent and scores good marks. She even has a fanclub of her own. She is strict with Senior Ritsu when she acts stupid. To tell you the truth, I think I find her the only sensible person in the whole of the club. But, she's a scaredy cat, because she is afraid of blood, ghost, ghost stories, occult, and anything scary. She is tall, like a model and is smart too. She is hardworking, and really nice to me. I like her very much. But, I think, she is turning a bit tea-drinker staying with these lazy people. I don't blame her for that though. She also acts as our vocalist sometimes. She is nice singer and bassist. She also writes most of out songs.

Thirdly, our super kind, friendly and rich princess, Tsumugi Kotobuki. She has beautiful fair hair which is very long. She is our keaboard player, and she is very good at it. I have to appreciate her, not only for her playing for our club, but also for taking good care of us. She brings sweets for us everyday, which she calls the 'leftovers' of her household. She assigns us our personal cups, and her sweets taste heavenly. I was against it in the beginning, that eating in the music room isn't good, but I was also possessed by the sweets and got infected by it. Well, I will be lying if I say I don't enjoy her sweets. I love her kind attitude towards everyone. She is a bit strange and weird sometimes, though. She loves everyone in our club and cares for us. She is interested in everything, and has a positive attitude. I like her very much.

Last but not the least, our first guitarist and vocalist, Yui Hirasawa. I am her junior, but sometimes I end up teaching her some parts of the guitar. She is a big glutton, she loves eating. Eating is her main hobby, or job. I wonder if she ever comes in the club NOT to eat. She is sometimes a stupid and idiot and immature too, but very reliable. Her voice is very sweet and her way of playing the guitar is incredible (if she plays seriously). To tell you the truth, she has many drawbacks, but her motivating spirit always energises me for doing something. She us easily tired in her playing the guitar, but a price of cake does the job of recharging her again. She acts as the MC of our club, and has sung all the songs, either alone or with senior Mio. She likes cute things like dogs and is incredibly friendly. I wonder why she joined he club in the first place, but I have to say, she did good by joining. I love her. She does acts a bit clingy with me, and calls me Azu-nyan. Well, I don't hate that.

I am really fortunate I got to join the light music club. All of them care for me. I do scream and shout over hem a lot, but I ije being with them. I time I pass with them is more interesting than anything. When we perform together, we sound awesome. I have to admit, although we are all turning lazy, we do try our best when the real time arrives. I really love that. But there are drawbacks of our club. We don't practice enough and have to have an all night out at school. Well, we also have a lot of fun. I am younger than all of them so I might not be able to stay with them always. But I know, they won't forget me. I promise to keep the club running even after they leave.

A short diary entry

-by Azusa Nakano.


End file.
